Ryker
Ryker is the main antagonist of Season 1 of Knight Squad. He is a power-hungry tyrant who vows to get revenge on Astoria. He is portrayed by Geno Sergers. History Before the Series Centuries before Princess Ciara's dad officially became king, Ryker was the King of Astoria, unfortunately, during his reign he abused his royalty status, by oppressing people, and enslaving the villagers without a good reason to. Eventually he was reported, and the students of Astoria banded together to defeat Ryker, and he was banished from the kingdom as the result. He then vowed to return and conquer Astoria. So the great wizards created the legendary Dragon Blood Crystals to create a force-field that would keep Ryker and his army from coming to Astoria. As long as all the five crystals remain in place, the kingdom of Astoria was safe from Ryker. But things went downhill from there... During the Series A Thief in the Knight One night, Sir Gareth and Wizard Hogancross had a discussion, and decided to set up a fake villain break in, to test the Knight School student's abilities and see if they were ready to face an actual threat. That night in Astoria, the alarms (horns) went off, waking up the Knight School students. The students come out in their pajamas to find out what the danger is. Suddenly, a portal opens and Ambala, the commander of Ryker's Army passes through. The students wonder how it is possible for her to come through since there was a magical force field that keeps Ryker and his army from entering Astoria. Ambala starts fighting the students who happen to have come unprepared, with no weapons. Arc and Ciara try to stop Ambala with their double kick attack, only too fail and fall to the ground. She defeats them defeated the untrained students and insulted them. The Great Wizard Hogancross then appears and reveals that he used magic to make Sir Gareth look like Commander Ambala. He then reveals that it was just a drill. Sir Gareth is disappointed that his knight students are not ready for a real threat. After the drill, Arc asks Ciara to tell him more about Ryker. During mid-story Arc said he lost interest in-between, so Ciara explained Ryker's origins in an "Arc-ified" way. This captured Arc's attention, and made Arc want to go see the Dragon Blood Crystals that generated the force field. Ciara was hesitant at first, but then decided to take him. While everyone else is distracted by the "Slobwick" the new slobber-puff like creature, The Princess (Ciara's true form) sneaks Arc into the room with the Dragon Crystals. Arc wants to take a selfie with the crystals behind him and send it to his dad to show him that he made it to Astoria. But The Princess refuses to let him because it is too dangerous, but Arc took the photo anyway. The next day, while the two were doing some yoga, The King and The Princess are shocked when Ryker appears through a hologram and informs them that he is coming to conquer Astoria since the Dragon-Blood crystal force-field is weakening. The King calls Sir Gareth and Hogancross to talk about the matter. They realize that one of the Dragon Crystals is missing. This would cause the other crystals to become weaker and start fading away. As more crystals fade out, Ryker's army would be able to come through a portal. And once all the crystals are dead, Ryker himself would make it through and attack Astoria. They had to find the other crystal fast. The guards show them a bone they found on the door. The Princess recognizes the bone. It was the same one Arc used earlier. She thought that Arc snuck back in and stole the crystal to sell it just like he stole her tiara. She tells the guards to arrest Arc. Ciara blames herself for trusting Arc. Later that day, in the Tasty Trunk, the guards noticed Arc ordering in the expensive section. He claims that he just woke up and found money on him. This convinces the guards that Arc stole the Dragon Crystal and sold it for money. Arc says he's innocent but they don't trust him. They arrest him and start questioning him about it. Ciara comes over and tells Prudence and Warwick about Arc's arrest. Prudy and Warwick believe in Arc and are confident that he would never do such a thing. They follow Arc and find him locked up in stocks. They try to convince the guards that Arc was a victim, and not the culprit, but Arc proves their point by unlocking himself and running away. Warwick and Prudy take Ciara's side and thought Arc is was a bad person as well. After Arc escape his capture from the guards, Arc started looking for ways to prove that he was innocent. When Prudy and Warwick find him, he admited that he snuck into the room but he didn't steal the crystal. He then showed them the selfie, to prove it. All the five crystals were still behind him. Prudy and Warwick notice a slimy goo that looks exactly like the goo that comes from slobber puff's mouth. The thought that the sneaky Slobwick is the one who snuck in and stole the crystal after Arc left. They decided to go off and hunt for the slobber puff. But before Arc can get the crystal out of its "pocket," the guards catch and arrest him. He's taken before the king, but Prudy and Warwick followed them to explain. They open up the slobber puff, releasing the crystal, and proving Arc was innocent. Ciara comes in ready to beat up Arc, not realizing Arc has been cleared as innocent. While the duo had their small fight, they accidentally drop the crystal on the ground. By this time, three other crystals have died out, weakening the force field further. since the force-field was extremely weak now, Ryker's army led by Commander Ambala managed get into Astoria. Commander Ambala quickly made her move, and grabed the crystals. Her army tied up everyone on the scene including The King. Speaking with Ryker through a hologram, Ambala tells him that she's going to hold onto the crystal until the final one dies out, so Ryker would be able to cross through. While still tied up, Arc realizes that he's still got his tool to unlock the chains. He unlocks himself, and the other people who were tied up by Ambala and her army. Sir Gareth asks the Knight School students to run to safety because he is worried that they wouldn't be able to confront Ryker's army, after their terrible performance during his drill. The King asks Ciara to find The Princess and take her to safety. The Wizard teleports with the King to safety, leaving Sir Gareth to fight off Ryker's army without much help. The kids finds Sage and Buttercup and tells them what's going on and that they should run to safety. Arc takes blame for the situation and says that he will remain behind to fight and help fix the situation. Ciara says she will stay and fight too because that's where her family is. Prudy and Warwick agree to help too. Sage surprises them when she decides to stay as well, saying that she cares about things, and since Buttercup usually agrees with Sage on nearly anything, she goes with also. So, Phoenix Squad and Kraken Squad and a few other students join forces to go fight Ryker's Army. Sage leads the fight on the ground while Ciara and Arc battle Commander Ambala. After a long fight, the final crystal is about to fade out. Ciara and Arc wanted to do their double-kick move again, but they were initially nervous to try again, but they did it anyway and succeeded on the attack, which temporarily knocked Ambala down. The two of them quickly put the crystal back into its place. After the crystal was put back in its place, the other Dragon Crystals become reactivated as well, cause Ryker's army to be magically dragged through the portal, and locked out again. The kingdom was safe from Ryker once more. End of the Knight Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader